finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Finish the Story The RPG
Finish The Story The RPG was originally created by TheTruePokemonMaster. Throughout both stories several times someone would make a RPG like statement like this: Ganondorf attacks. Ice Climbers took 20 damage. Then a character would reply with THIS IS NOT A RPG!!! and thus Finish The Story The RPG was born! Story This is a seperate story, meaning it has a different plot from Finish The Story and Finish The Story 2: Age of Mystic. If you would like to see this story on the Smashpedia forums, click here: http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85232 Finish The Story The RPG TheTruePokemonMaster based off of the fourm game Finish The Story a reference has popped up many times "THIS NOT AN RPG!" well now it is now you can make it an RPG(Note this is not in the main story at all it is a alt universe) ~TheTruePokemonMaster aka The Happy one a day ago * TheTruePokemonMaster Level 1-Shark Kingdom Attack King Shark is waging war on Baby Island Characters:Roy,Shulk,Baby Mii,Baby Mii Gunner,Baby Mario Baby Island Roy:Woah what are they doing Shulk:I think they are rising from the sea King Shark:Give up your island so me mates can plunder the island! Baby Mii:WAHH Baby Mii Gunner:WAHHH Baby Mario:WAHHHHHHH! Deafet Shark Captain and then move to Shark Kingdom! a day ago * PSI Seven Baby Mii Gunner attacked. King Shark took 5 hp damage. Baby Mario is crying. King Shark covered his ears. King Shark can't attack. Shulk used a back slash. King Shark took 40 HP damage. King Shark is covering his ears and can't attack. Roy uses his flaming sword. King Shark took 55 HP damage. King Shark became tame. YOU WIN! Attackers receive 20 ep each. Baby Mario has level up! Offense increases by 1. Defense increases by 1. Max HP increased by 4. Swagyness increased by 1. PSI Seven posted on this forum. PSI Seven will now receive notifications when someone posts in this forum. Edited by PSI Seven a day ago * CoachSDot Level 2: Dark Maze Characters: Sonic, Bowser jr. + Koopalings, Link, Pac-Man Pac-Man: WAKA! Sonic: Calm down, it only makes vision worse. Morton: Can't even see, so dark Wendy: At least I brought a flashlight. Darkmite: !KCATTA A horde of Darkmites appear, they cannot be affected by most physical objects, and speak backwards. Link: ! Ludwig: No choice but to fight. Defeat the Darkmites, or flee and exit the dark maze! There are alot more scattered across the maze... a day ago * TheTruePokemonMaster a wild Darkmite appeared Bowser Jr used Cannonball on Darkmite he lost 5 HP Link used Sword on Darkmite it Missed! Darkmite Used Dark Blast on Link it Missed! Bowser Jr attacks another Darkmite Bowser Jr uses Drils he lost 15 HP Darkmite dies Bowser Jr gains 50 XP Link attacks Darkmite! Darkmite loses 5 HP 21 hours ago * PSI Seven Pac-man bit the Darkmite. The Darkmite lost 10 HP. The Darkmite is speaking backwards. Sonic is confused. Sonic used a homing attack. Sonic acidentally attacked Iggy in his confusion. Iggy lost 15 HP. Morton charged at the Darkmite. The Darkmite lost 20 HP. The Darkmite became tame. YOU WIN! Wait, never mind, another Darkmite joined the battle at the last minute! The Darkmite called for help. Two more Darkmites joined the battle. 21 hours ago * CoachSDot Darkmites activated horde skill, a darkmite will join the battle every 2 turns! Pac-Man activated power pellet skill, next attack will damage all opponents Pac-Man ate a darkmite, Pac-Man healed 30 HP. Other darkmites took 12 damage. Link attacked with his sword, but it missed! Darkmites used self-destruct. All heroes take 50 damage. The darkmites faint YOU WI- Oh come on! 20 more darkmites!? What do you do? >ATTACK * *: RUN! * *: LOOK AT ITEMS Items * *: FLASHLIGHT * *: TV SCREEN x1 * *: FAIRY BOTTLE x2 * *: SUMMON FIGHTER HORN x2 19 hours ago * PSI Seven Wendy used TV Screen. The Darkmites are now watching Doctor Who and won't attack. Bowser JR. did a clown cart dash. All enemies took 20 HP damage each. Morton did a clown cart dash. All enemies took 20 HP damage each. Darkmites 1 through 20 became tame. YOU WIN! All hero's gained 110 ep each (there were a lot of Darkmites). Everyone's level is now 2. Max HP increased by 4. Offense increased by 1. Defense increased by 2. Swagyness increased by 3. Link: Now to continue through the maze. Morton used flashlight. It is now less dark. 10 hours ago * TheTruePokemonMaster Darkmite Captain appears Morton drops flashlight from being scared! Darkmite Captain dispears Bowser Jr looks for Darkmite Captain Bowser Jr finds a Villager Amiibo! Wendy finds Darkmite Captain Link attacks Darkmite Captain! Crictal Hit! Darkmite Captain loses 10 HP Darkmite Captain attacks Pac-Man! Pac-Man Loses 10 HP Pac-Man has 20 HP left! Bowser Jr attacks Darkmite Captain Miss! Darkmite Captain calls for backup! 2 Darkmite appear! Morton attacks Darkmite! Miss! Morton's feels sad! Morton can not attack! Wendy uses cheer up on Morton It works! I will post stats for all characters in Finish The Story Wiki later! 10 hours ago * CoachSDot Darkmite Captain activated the phantom skill! Now no physical objects or attacks can harm him!! Sonic used spindash, but it missed! Sonic spindashes deeper into the maze, Sonic is no longer in the battle. Darkmite Captain charges a dark attack, he has breifly become solid! 10 hours ago * PSI Seven Iggy: We are running out of options here! Iggy used Summon Fighter Horn. Ness joined the battle! Larry: Ness! We need your help! This Darkmite captain is immune to all physical attacks! Ness:OK! Bowser Jr: Wait, would Pk freeze be a physical attack since... Roy: SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED A PUFF OF LOGIC! Ness used PK freeze. The Darkmite Captain took 15 HP of damage * PEASHOOTERFAN Y- STOP WITH THE DARKMITES!!! ???: Blizzard! Link: !? A Blizzard hit all the Darkmites, OHKOing them. ???: At least I can use Magic, unlike in my games. Larry: Who ARE you? ???: Oh, my name is- Air-Man: Gotcha! ???: Ack! Let me go, let me go! Ness: It's a 10-year old girl! Air-Man: And try to get me, cause you can't beat Air-Man! Ness: He got away! Stage Clear! +4 Atk +4 Def +3 HP +7 Swag 13:02, July 31, 2015 * TheTruePokemonMaster Level 3 Dark Maze Part 2 Character:Bowser Jr,Morton,Wendy,Link Bowser Jr:hey where did everyone go? Wendy:They left us? Morton:Lets try and find a way out of here Try to find a way out of the maze Left or Right Bowser Jr goes Left Darkmite appears! Bowser Jr uses Cannonball! Darkmite loses 5HP Darkmite is deafeted! Bowser Jr gains 10 XP 200 more untill Level 3 Darkmite Captain and Darkmite Solider appear Morton uses Wand Darkmite Captain loses 10 HP Wendy uses Wand Darkmite Captain loses 10 HP Link attacks Darkmite Captain! Darkmite Captain loses 5HP Darkmite Captain uses Dark Blast on Wendy Wendy loses 10 HP Wendy has 30 HP left Darkmite Solider attacks Morton Miss! Morton finds a baby Darkmite! Bowser Jr attacks Darkmite Captain! Crictal Hit! Darkmite Captain loses 10 HP Darkmite Captain dies! Bowser Jr gains 30 XP Wendy Gains 20 XP Morton Gains 10 XP Bowser Jr needs 170 XP untll Level 3 Wendy needs only 280 XP until Level 3 Morton only needs 290 until Level 3 Link attacks Darkmite Solider! 13:35, July 31, 2015 * PEASHOOTERFAN Critical Hit! Darkmite Soldier was defeated! Ness's side Ness: Air Man, you are SO dead! Larry: Ness, what are you thinking? Ness: Never leave anyone behind! Larry: True, but never get us killed either! Pickit Man: Enemy Approaching! All Pickit Men attack! Ness: Come on, let's fight them! Larry: Sigh, why do I always have to be involved? Ness used PK Freeze! Larry used Wand! We have to control both sides, okay guys? Edited by PEASHOOTERFAN 15:09, July 31, 2015 * CoachSDot {Deeper in maze} Sonic: I... Can't... STOP... SPINDASHING!!! Sonic stops on a glowing golden chest YOU GOT A MITECRUSHER SWORD!! This sword is super effective against darkmites, from the basic darkmite to the dark slayer, this thing will OHKO them! Find the others... 18:15, July 31, 2015 * PSI Seven They had to much screen time. PSI Seven goes back to Roy, Shulk, and the babys. Shulk: Now on to the Shark Kingdom. Roy: How will we breath under... Shulk: SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED A PUFF OF LOGIC!! Shulk and co. go under water. Shulk and co. are wet now. A wild fish attacked! Roy used a flaming sword. The flame was extinguished. 3 HP of damage dealt to fish. The fish emitted a bad smell. Shulk is sick now. Shulk took 5 HP of damage from nausea. Shulk used mondo arts. Shulk's speed has increased by 2 for this fight. Baby Gunnet launched a grenade (what kind of parents let their kids have grenades?!?!) 3 HP of damage dealt to fish. Baby Swordfighter unleashed a tornado. 4 HP of damage dealt to fish. The fish became tame. All heros recieved 10 XP each. The enemy dropped a fish. Shulk got a fish! Roy: Cool, an item! Read the description. Fish: An ordinary fish. Restores 10 HP. Tastes better with salt. * TheTruePokemonMaster Link finds a tiny chest he finds INSTA LEVEL UP POWERUP Link uses it Link is now Level 3! Link has a new item Link has the Deku Scrub Mask Darkmite Hippo appears Morton uses Wand Darkmite Hippo uses Block Wendy uses Ice skates Darkmite Hippo takes 5 damage a day ago * CoachSDot Darkmite Hippo used hyper blast beam (WT-) The entire party takes 200 damage! Iggy used crazy laugh The party gains invincibility and regen for 2 turns Regen heals the party 50 points a day ago * PSI Seven Bowser Jr. released a mecha koopa. 60 damage to Darkmite Hippo. Link threw a bomb. Darkmite Hippo took 20 damage. All hero's gained 50 HP! Darkmite Hippo used hyper blast beam (WT-). But all heros are still invincible. Meanwhile, Olimar has a feeling something is swearing. Iggy launched a cannon ball. 10 damage to Darkmite Hippo 20 hours ago * CoachSDot Wendy charges a hyper beam. Morton realizes that there are more moves he and the koopalings can use than their SSB specials. Morton gains 2 intelligence. Link resagalized that darkmites cannot be affe- Bowser Jr. slaps Link in the face. CoachSDot doesn't know what characters are currently in the party. Ludwig uses a fighter summon plate! Who to summon? >Lucina *: Ryu *: Captain Falcon * TheTruePokemonMaster Lucina appears Lucina uses Blade on Darkmite Hipo Darkmite Hippo takes 60 Damage Darkmite Hippo uses Hyper Slam Lucina and Iggy take 50 Damage Iggy is dead! Bowser Jr:NO IGGY Iggy:I am sorry brother but i have fallen Bowser Jr:NO! Iggy's grave appears you must find a character who can necromance Bowser Jr is enraged 6 days ago * PEASHOOTERFAN Objective: Find a 1-Up! 5 days ago * PSI Seven Bowser Jr.'s offense doubled! Bowser Jr. fired a cannon ball. 20 HP dealt to Darkmite Hippo. Darkmite Hippo dies. You Win! All heros gained 30 XP each. Meanwhile: The Darkness: These smashers are killing off my darkmites. Darkmite-tron, deal with them. Darkmite-tron: ssenkarD, regnol hcum htaerb ton llas yehT a day ago * CoachSDot Smashers Celibrate! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The Darkmite-tron appears on the feild. WARNING! FOE POSSESSES MASSIVE POWER! IT IS RECCOMENDED TO EVADE THIS ENEMY! Dark maze locations Left path: ??? Right path: ??? Deaf path: ??? Light path: ??? Darkmite-tron location unknown. 23 hours ago * PSI Seven By the entrance to the Shark Kingdom: Two Shark Guards blocked your way. Shark Guard 1 chomped Shulk. 30 HP of damage to Shulk. Roy used dangeing blade. 3x5 damage to Shark Guard 1. Shark Guard 2 called for help. Shark Guard 3: Hey, go help those guards. Shark Guard 4: I can't. I have to post on the Smashpedia forums. You help them. Shark Guard 3: I'm to busy guarding stuff. Nobody came. 23 hours ago * Category:Stories Category:Finish The Story RPG Category:Stories With Not In Smash Characters